1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a card edge connector, and particularly to a card edge connector having card ejectors on opposite ends thereof and means for preventing such ejectors from over rotation during releasing a card therefrom.
2. The Related Art
Dual In-line Memory Modules (DIMMs) are becoming more and more popular in the computer industry. A DIMM socket connector is mounted on a computer mother board for mechanical and electrical connection to a corresponding DIMM. Typical DIMM connectors are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,074,800, 5,167,517, 5,211,568, 5,302,133 and 5,36,282. The main distinguishing feature of a typical DIMM connector in comparison with a conventional card edge connector is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,734. Namely, a DIMM connector generally includes a pair of latch/eject members at respective opposite ends. Thus a DIMM is not only securely retained in the DIMM connector with negligible risk of displacement by vibration or shock, but is also easily ejected from the DIMM connector by rotational movement of the latch/eject members.
However, the latch/eject members can easily be over-rotated, resulting in damage to other components on the mother board. Conventional DIMM connectors have inferior means for preventing the latch/ejector members from being over-rotated. Hence, an improved DIMM connector having such means is desired. An approach has been made by the inventor as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,803.
An object of the invention is to provide a card edge connector having not only ejectors at opposite ends thereof for releasably latching a memory card engaged therein but also ejector over-rotation prevention means for ensuring safe ejection of the memory card from the connector.
To obtain the above object, a card edge connector comprises an elongated insulative housing receiving a plurality of contacts therein, and a pair of rotatable ejectors at respective opposite ends of the housing. Each ejector includes an eject portion for releasing a memory card engaged in the connector. The housing includes a pair of the walls, a pair of end walls, and a central slot defined therebetween. The contacts are received in the walls of the housing, and partially extend into the central slot for electrically connecting with the engaged memory card. Each end wall of the housing has an opening at a top portion thereof for receiving the corresponding ejector. The housing further includes a pair of engaging blocks inward from and proximate to the respective eject portions. Each engaging block has a horizontal engaging surface adapted to abut against the eject portion of the corresponding ejector, thereby preventing over-rotation of the ejector.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed descriptionof the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.